Helping Out
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: Lucy decides to play matchmaker. How will this work out? GraJu and slight NaLu.


_First fanfiction! Short, but I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

**Helping Out!**

"What the heck are you doing, Juvia?"  
The sound of the voice startled the young mage and she lashed out behind her. The blonde behind her squealed in surprise, mumbling curses to the water mage who did this to her. Lucy growled quietly as Juvia made a quick apology, crying her eyes out as she did so.  
"Juvia is sorry. Juvia didn't mean to hurt you."  
The blue-haired teenager bowed frequently, trying to prove that she was truly sorry. Lucy sighed, "It's okay," she replied, "still what are you doing here, so sneaky?"  
Juvia's mood suddenly changed from bad to worse as she gave Lucy a glare. The teenager shrieked and took a step back.  
"What's with the waterworks?"  
"You're my rival in love!"  
"Seriously? You think I have the hots for Gray? No offense, but the guy is more like a brother to me. Still that doesn't make sense what you are doing here, hiding behind a wall!"  
Lucy took a peek behind Juvia's shoulder and with one glance she could tell what the hell the other mage was doing. The blonde chuckled slightly, her golden locks bouncing up and down as she did so. Juvia looked at her curiously, blinking her eyes in anticipation. She turned around and a heavy sigh left her lungs.  
"Gray-sama, why don't you see me as I see you? You are my prince charming, my flower in the moonlight, my star in the never-ending universe. I just want you to notice me…"  
Another sigh left her lungs as she watched the ice mage, who was currently enjoying an ice cream. Juvia leaned her head against the wall, a small smile playing on her lips. The admiration she had for Gray could be seen in her eyes, Lucy noticed. Once more, Lucy chuckled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew how desperately Juvia wanted to be with Gray and she thought it was pretty cute, although her tactics weren't quite useful. Lucy nodded, deciding to help the young mage out.  
"You know, Juvia. I was talking to Gray the other day-"  
Juvia interrupted Lucy with an intense glare as Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"Not like that! We were actually talking about you!"  
Juvia's head snapped up, more curious this time in what Lucy had to say, her eyes telling her to go on.  
"We were talking about couples and stuff and ya know… I asked in who he was interested. Guess what! The answer was you!"  
Grinning madly, Lucy threw her arm around Juvia's shoulder in a friendly way. Juvia squealed in delight and almost fainted, but Lucy kept her awake with slapping her cheek.  
"Juvia can't believe her ears. Finally after months of hoping, Juvia's dream has come true!"  
The water mage shook the blonde's shoulders and pressed her against the wall with more force than she intended to. With that, Juvia let go of Lucy and went straight to Gray to give him a crushing bone hug. Gray did not know what was happening and his eyes almost popped out of his head as Juvia went mental. Dropping his ice cream, he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. The waterworks Juvia produced were enormous, she couldn't stop crying from happiness.  
Lucy felt like her mind was spinning and rubbed her head quietly.  
"Ouch," she muttered, "so much for lying for today."  
Laughter filled her ears and her head snapped up in surprise. A young dragon-slayer threw his arm around her shoulder and gave her his well-known grin.  
"Playing matchmaker, Luce?"  
Lucy smiled at Natsu, nodding innocently.  
"I think Juvia deserves some happiness and they look kind of cute, don't you think?"  
Natsu chuckled, tightening his grip around Lucy and mumbled a yes.  
"Now shall I pair you up with Lisanna or will you do that yourself?"  
Rolling his eyes, Natsu seemed a bit hesitantly. Lucy tilted her head in curiosity.  
"What's up?"  
"I thought you'd have figured it out by now," Natsu mumbled quietly, looking a bit troubled.  
"What do you mean?" Lucy replied in confusion.  
Suddenly, Natsu's lips were very close to Lucy's and she held her breath in shock. He planted a simple kiss on her lips and smiled afterwards.  
_"What about now?"_


End file.
